No one cares....but I do.
by CGrascal One of a Kind
Summary: What if you have numerous problems and it seems like no one is there for you. Who can you go to? Who can understand what you are going through? Yuri (Mira)


No one cares…but I do

_No one cares…but I do._

_ _

Author's Note: "Now, I was on a fanfiction writing runt. I couldn't think of anything to write. So, I post fanfics titles and pairings I'll use and asked for advice. Patrice23 showed and gave a few ideas on how to write this fanfic right here. So, here it is. One last warning, this is a Mira so Yuri content is in this story. Don't like it. Don't read it."

The waves crashed on the nearby rocky shores of the beach as I sat there looking at the horizons. Strands of my carrot red hair blew in front of my face. I brushed the strands away from my face as I watched the waves continue to roll onto the beach but only to be drag back into the sea and crash into the rocks and sand again. It was like a continuous motion that didn't seem to end.

I sighed as I continue to watch the waves from where I sat. This was the perfect way to describe how my life ran its course. If one problem goes away, another problem comes right in and takes a negative grip in my life. The worst part about this is that I always get this certain feeling inside of me. A sickening feeling that said nobody cares about your problems. "What makes you so different from every other person?" the little voice always accused me whenever I sat down and collect my thoughts.

I guess my personal problems began with the lack of seeing my father when I grew up at my home. He is rarely ever home and I always missed seeing him. It was really tough for me when I was younger but when I grew older I knew that he had to be away in order to help my mother and me. I decided that I shouldn't try to fight it. Eventually, I took my attention of not having my father around and decided to learn how to play soccer. I became really good at it and the teams I was on won many championship.

I thought my life was now under control. A new problem emerged and took its place in my heart. This time, it was between my mother and me. We started to drift apart at home. She worked all day in the flower shop where she work and she constantly tried to get me to help her. I use to hate staying there. I always thought what was the point of it all plus my mother had expectations for me that I didn't want at all. However, after my travels to the digital world and meeting Biyomon, my outlook on whom my mother was changed for the better.

I thought that maybe now my life was complete but it wasn't. That continuing emptiness was still inside of me that refused to be filled no matter what I did to deal with it. "Maybe, its because I'm missing something or someone in my life outside my family." I said to myself. It's strange that it was decided that I would be the child of love but it was like I was starved for love myself. I felt like I needed to search for someone to love me and fill the void in my heart.

I really thought that I would find love with Yamato. When I first dated him, I felt like my heart finally was at rest. Everything felt perfect now that someone loves me and I can love him back. I thought that this gaping void would finally be filled. But just like the waves crashing into the rocks, problems started to appear again. Every time I walked through the high school campus, girls would always look at me with anger, disgust, and disdain. I couldn't say anything bad about them. Who can blame them for feeling that way? To them, the cutest boy in all of Odaiba High School was now all tied down, so naturally they would look to hate the one who took their dream away from them and guess who was that lucky girl? I talked to Yamato about what was going on and we reluctantly agreed that it was for the best that we split and remain friends.

I wiped my face with the sleeve of my blouse as I got up and walked off the beach. I sighed. It was like nothing or nobody helped me with my problems. In fact, my problems would just multiply. It's been like nothing was there for me. I trudged down the beach. "Its like nobody cares." I whispered to myself in despair. Tears slowly ran down my cheeks. "Shit! Life wasn't fair to me at all." I walked down the beach and I heard another voice.

"Life isn't fair. Nobody cares."

I looked up and I saw another person sitting down on the sandy beach. It was a young girl around my age and just like me she was crying. Her face was positioned away from me. "Are you okay?" I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me as she brushed the strands of her reddish-brown hair from her face. I looked at her face and I gasped. I was amazed at who was sitting there. "M..M…Mimi?" I asked tentatively. "S..S..Sora?" she stuttered. I was amazed. It was years since I last saw her ever since she moved to America. "It's been a long time since I've seen you." I said as I embraced her. 

"Yes, its been a long time, Sora." She replied.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm visiting my grandparents." She replied. "And to get away from it all." She added.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "By getting away from it all?" I held her slender arm and I looked at it. I gasped out in surprise as I saw numerous bruises on Mimi's arm. "Mimi?!?" I asked out in astonishment. "What happened to your arms?" I looked her in the eye and she looked away from me. "I wish not to talk about it." She replied as she pulled her arm away from me. "Mimi?" I began again. "Why is your arm like that? And I'm not going to stop asking until you give me an answer."

Mimi looked at me with a sullen look in her eyes, which I had never seen before in my life. "Well, when I entered high school, I had several boyfriends." She began. "However, one of them was named Lance and he was at times extremely violent." She continued as the tears flowed down her cheek. "He used to hit me a lot whenever he was angry."

"Kami-sama…" I said in amazement as I ran my hand over the bruises on her arm. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked with extreme concern in my voice. "Surely, your parents knew about this?"

"If I told them, then there would had been a real mess between my parents and his parents." She told me. "Besides, my parents already have a good name so why should I ruin it?" she added as well. "Plus, who can I tell? Who would other people believe? Him or the bitch that he fucks?"

I sat there stunned as I listen to Mimi's outburst. "How can she say that about herself?" I wondered to myself. But, then my voice spoke to me again. "Look at you, complaining about the problems in your life and look at the mess your friend's life is."

Mimi didn't say anything but open a bag and pulled out a container out of her bag. I looked at what Mimi placed in her hand and my eyes widened. "MIMI??!?" I shouted out loud. "What are you doing with those?" I demanded. "Why are you using those pills?"

"They're not illegal if that is what you're wondering." She replied. "They're diet pills."

"Why are you using those?" I asked her.

"Don't you know? All guys prefer skinny girls."

"But, you don't need those." I told her.

"Yes I do, Sora!" Mimi yelled at me. "Look at me. As long as I got a pretty face and a thin and attractive body, I have a purpose in life." She threw the bottle back in her bag. "I'm the little slut that every boy can get off with. That's how I deal with my problems?" She closed her eyes as a tear flowed down her cheek. "Why do you think I change my look all the time? Maybe, I can think I'm a totally different person but that doesn't work. I'm still the girl every horny guy can screw around."

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!!" **I yelled as I slapped Mimi across her face. She fell down onto the sand and didn't move. I was stunned as I tried to help her up. "Mimi….?"

Mimi got up and held her hand over her cheek where I slapped her. She looked at me and ran up to me and started to cry. "Sora….I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes and held her close. Mimi was trying to be strong but she was still fragile. Ever since we met, she tried to have a strong attitude but she broke down and cried at times. I stroke my hand through her hair as she rested her head on my shoulder. Watching her, a feeling of compassion emerged in my heart. A feeling of true passion flowed throughout my body. The emptiness was now disappearing. I looked at Mimi. "Maybe, Mimi was the answer that I was looking for in my life. Just maybe, she was the one that I needed to show my love for."

"Sora…?" I looked at Mimi who was watching me with her tear-glistened eyes.

"Yes Mimi?"

"I thought that no one would care about my problems, but I was wrong." She held me tighter. "I now know that you are there for me. She looked at me and placed her sweet smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile too. I briefly placed my finger on my lips and placed them on hers. She closed her eyes and partly opened her lips as I felt her tasting my fingers. She placed her fingers on my lips and I kissed them too. I held her hand and looked at her and brush my hand through her hair and smiled as I embraced her. "You're welcome, Mimi. We may still have our problems. But, I know we can deal with them."

"Yes, we can." She responded. "We can deal with them together." We held each other hands and Mimi placed her head on my shoulder as we walked off the beach. I knew that my problems won't magically disappear and neither would Mimi's. But, with the amount of care and love we had for each other, we can deal with any problems. No matter how big those problems can be.

END


End file.
